Irresistible Desire
by justagirl8225
Summary: Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. Robert Frost. A.JxKaren. KarenStyles. One-Shot. Complete. Please R


**Disclaimer: **I can tell you –most assuredly- I am in no way, shape or form affiliated with TNA Wrestling nor the people mentioned in this work of fiction. Trust me, if I was employed by TNA, you'd know because I would never shut up about it and I likely wouldn't have to resort to writing fan fiction.

**Rating: **It's tame so I'll give it a K + or a PG if you're going that route

**Summary: **Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired- Robert Frost.

**Spoilers: **Well, TNA took care of a few things for me with their current Angle (get it?) so, we'll use that just with a few adjustments that are mentioned in the notes and ignoring the most recent airings of Impact I suppose. Hmm, ignoring the whole announcement that never took place and instead, replacing it with this little bit here. If that makes any sense?

**Psycho Babble or Author Notes: **First and foremost, while I am a wrestling fan and a wrestling fan fiction writer, my comfort zone for the fandom is my OTP. My writing just tends to flow easier with my OTP, so forgive the choppiness of this piece. The pairing hinted at in this work of fiction is not my OTP but I'll do my best to do the ship some justice. Pertinent to the story, whilst those kidlets of A.J's are absolutely adorable, I must ignore their existence as TNA does and ignoring the existence of the Angle children as well. I think that's it – oh, before I forget. I love feedback, so if you could leave me some I would appreciate it

* * *

It was wrong of them to meet in such a way, especially with all of the risk involved—anyone on the roster could walk in on them, after all. But, for the time being, all they were doing was sitting on the couch and catching up … J.B had arranged it for them –bless his heart- knowing that she had wanted to speak with A.J. of course, that wasn't all she wanted to do with A.J but… well, no one else had to know that.

And perhaps it was wrong of her to want him as much as she did … but she knew that he wanted her as well. And did their two wrongs make a right? Well, she really couldn't say nor did she want to ask…

Voicing it meant admitting to it and she wasn't quite ready to admit to anyone yet.

Besides, she was certain that people already suspected … and she could ignore the whispers, the gossip and the endless grind of the rumour mill … all of that she could ignore because it was generated by others.

Try as she might, Karen Angle could not ignore herself, could not ignore her conscience and she could not, would not ignore the unconscious pull she felt towards him.

A man that was not her husband, even if their marriage was continuously like a drink … on the rocks, served cold.

A man that she should not be falling for … and a man that she absolutely should not have fallen for in the first place.

But the truth of it all was … she was falling for him and she had fallen for him.

It was hard to resist him anyway, or at least she thought so, and judging by the looks in the eyes of the multitude of women whenever they were in public; she wasn't alone in that assessment.

But he didn't have eyes for them and he wasn't paying them any mind, she noted to herself with much glee; his attention was always fixated on her, hanging onto her every word like his life depended on it.

And it took every semblance of self control in her body to not reach across the couch and jump him right then and there.

But she was still married, even if her husband was a self serving, cold hearted, pea brained jerk… that was beside the point, Karen reminded herself, slipping the shiny gold band off her ring finger; to keep it safe, she reasoned.

Yeah right.

It didn't change anything, but at least for the moment, out of sight and out of mind … or so she kept telling herself as the couch cushion beneath her shifted with added weight. Her words dying on the tip of her tongue as the lightest of touches graced her bare shoulder.

And just when did he get so close… there had been at least the space of one couch cushion between them and now, well now, he was sitting right next to her, one hand resting oh so gently on her shoulder; the other threading playfully through her hair.

Karen gulped nervously, hoping that he wouldn't be able to hear her heart pounding in her ears. Her eyes avoiding his for the time being until she realised that was a mistake as her traitorous orbs went to his lips…

And then he was just a breath away from her, the hand that had been threading through her hair settling at the nape of her neck- firmly but gently, that simple touch seeming to set her soul on fire.

Unconsciously she licked her suddenly dry lips, trying in vain to wet her parched throat- did he even realise what he was doing to her just by sitting there? This was worse than their honeymoon night … so close and yet so far…

All she had to do was to simply shift, just the slightest of movement on her part or his, and she would get what she wanted … she would finally taste that forbidden fruit again. That fruit that she craved from the moment she'd tasted it the first time.

Perhaps she should call herself Eve from now on...

"… Karen."

He whispered her name and she felt her heart race faster, unspoken –mutual- need held in suspense between them.

Their gazes locked and in that very moment, in that singular moment, she knew- he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Desired her just as much as she desired him…

"I love you."

And it was out in the open, finally, though she wasn't sure if she had said it or if he had said it … or if it really mattered who had said it.

What happened next was something she had anticipated … something that had consumed her being since their honeymoon. Something she'd only had a taste of before.

And who knew that something as simple as a kiss could be worth the wait.

She almost felt like she was back in high school, some silly teenager with a crush.

But this was no crush, Karen reminded herself sternly, this was more than lust for that matter… this, what was transpiring between them, sparked by a gentle meeting of the lips before turning into something more that consumed them— this was love.

And if they didn't stop then they were definitely going to get noticed … it was too dangerous to continue here and now, but the thrill that accompanied the risk…

"…we should stop," she finally forced herself to speak, "I don't want to but … we should stop."

"Later," he said with a sense of desperation she recognised in herself, "we'll meet up later."

"Later," Karen agreed before letting A.J claim one more kiss and then reluctantly reaching for her wedding band… "I love you," she whispered to him as she stood, the ring of gold remaining clasped in her sweaty palm, "… I love you."

And with one last glance, a smile curved her lips, Karen exiting the dressing room to find her husband. It pained her to leave him so quickly but at the same time, she felt a new sense of freedom … a weight lifted off of her shoulders with the admission, despite the fact that it would only complicate things further … but she could worry about all of that later. For now, she was still too consumed with the bliss of falling in love and having that love returned.

**- fin -**


End file.
